User blog:Emptylord/Items/Jungle items and Enchantments
Jungle Changes ; *As krugs have negative magic resistance and would become tougher in light of dealing true damage: **Ancient Krug base health lowered to 1400 from 1440. **Krug base health lowered to 500 from 540. * now deals bonus true damage to turrets on every 5th attack, changed from a one-use effect that consumes the buff. ; * will grant 2 charges starting at level 9, and 3 starting at level 14. ; *No longer summons a River Spirit. *Instead grants You track the position of enemies moving or in-combat within the jungle, up to 1300 units. **''This is mechanically similar to , but is colored red and also tracks stationary targets in combat.'' **''The sight covers everything off the beaten path, including the river and is not limited to any single quadrant/half.'' ; *Now grants You gain 30% bonus movement speed for 90 seconds. This bonus is halved while in combat and does not stack with Speed Shrines.'' Items ; * **Damage type changed to true from magical. **Regeneration improved to a 5 second buff. ** Basic attacks against monsters deal 30 bonus true damage over 2 seconds. Additionally, taking damage from a neutral monster will cause you to regenerate 35 health and 15 mana over 5 seconds (refreshing). ; :This item is for safety in your own jungle, from both the jungle and invaders. It also has uses as an invasion tool and against neutral objectives. * **Damage type changed to true from magical. **Regeneration improved to a 5 second buff. ** Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus true damage over 2 seconds. Additionally, taking damage from a neutral monster will cause you to regenerate 50 health and 25 mana over 5 seconds (refreshing). *Now grants instead of . **Blasting Smite will now stun enemy champions caught in the blast for half the duration (0.75 seconds) and put their Smite on cooldown (15 seconds). This will only happen when Blasting Smite is used on monsters. **Blast radius is calculated as an aura if it's not already (larger targets have a larger blast zone). ; :This item is for strategic information and is themed around tracking. It has uses in both your jungle and the enemy jungle, as well as neutral objectives. * **Damage type changed to true from magical. **Regeneration improved to a 5 second buff. ** Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus true damage over 2 seconds. Additionally, taking damage from a neutral monster will cause you to regenerate 50 health and 25 mana over 5 seconds (refreshing). *Now grants You place markers above jungle camps that were cleared by the enemy. You can interact with these markers to gain strategic information - showing a respawn timer and summoning a jungle spirit that seeks its killer for up to 6 seconds. (90 second cooldown) *Now grants instead of . **In addition to 's standard effects, can be cast on enemy champions to steal their Calm Mind, Poison Armor, Stone Hands or Raptor's Sight buffs. Additionally, killing the smited target (10 second timer on champions) grants 175% bonus movement speed that decays over 2 seconds. ; :This item is designed for invaders, both against the enemy's jungle and the enemy jungler. It also provides a weak bonus for gankers. *Grants . **In addition to 's standard effects, can be cast on enemy champions. If cast on an enemy champion or neutral monster in the enemy's jungle, they will be Challenged for 8 seconds. Champion Challengers are revealed and will be affected by . Killing your Challenger will grant 20 bonus gold and reduces the recharge time on Smite by 45 seconds. * **Damage type changed to true from magical. **Regeneration improved to a 5 second buff. ** Basic attacks against monsters and Challengers deal 45 bonus true damage over 2 seconds. Additionally, taking damage from a neutral monster or a Challenger will cause you to regenerate 50 health and 25 mana over 5 seconds (refreshing). ; :This item is designed for gankers and is wholly specialized for that tasks. * **Damage type changed to true from magical. **Regeneration improved to a 5 second buff. ** Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus true damage over 2 seconds. Additionally, taking damage from a neutral monster will cause you to regenerate 50 health and 25 mana over 5 seconds (refreshing). *No changes to . Enchantments ; * On-hit damage increased to 30 from 25. * The buff icon now tracks the base damage in its counter - so it'll start with 30 stacks. * Epic Monsters now grant 2 Devourer stacks. * Devourer now deals double damage to monsters. ; rebranded :Proposed by CrewX on the NA Boards. * Recipe changed to + 730g from + 630g. * Ability power and cooldown reduction removed. * Grants 250 Mana and 50% Base Mana Regen. * Grants Increases your maximum mana by 4 each time you cast a spell or expend mana (can occur up to 2 times every 8 seconds). Additionally, slaying a large monster grants 10 maximum mana. Mana Charge is capped at 750 bonus mana. * Grants You gain ability power. * Grants Killing a large monster will instantly restore 5% of your missing mana and 8% of your missing health. * Transforms in upon fully charging. ; * Grants 1000 Mana and 50% Base Mana Regen. * Grants You gain ability power. * Grants Killing a large monster will instantly restore 8% of your missing mana and 12% of your missing health. * Grants You expend 20% of your maximum mana to release a shockwave that deals the same amount as magic damage and slows surrounding enemies by 25% for 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown. ; *Armor penetration removed. *Now grants : Basic attacks and single target abilities deal 10 + (2.5 level) true damage over 3 seconds. Rebranding *Tier 1 ** given a new icon that now has an empty socket. *Tier 2 ** rebanded as (Machete w/ Green Gem) ( / Clearing). ** rebranded as (Machete w/ Purple Gem) ( / Tracking). ** rebranded as (Machete w/ Red Gem) ( / Duelling). ** rebranded as (Machete w/ Blue Gem) ( / Engaging). **''The icons would be a necklace with a coloured gem.'' **''The names aren't ideal, but I'm trying to keep to them related to the Smite.'' *Tier 3 ** rebanded as Guardian's Axe (Ranger's Trailblazer). ** rebranded as Skirmisher's Sabre. ** rebranded as (Poacher's Knife). ** rebranded as Warrior's Blade (Stalker's Blade). **''The finished items now thematically complement their respective stats - e.g. the staff grants ability power.'' **''The backdrop of the tier-3 items would be coloured to match their gem.